The Cry of the Deathbird
by North of the North
Summary: At the final battle when Voldemort is defeated and Harry becomes the Master of Death with all 3 Hallows in his possession, he gains his past memories…or rather, he gains the past memories of the last Master of Death... himself.


Idea for HP story:

The Cry of the Deathbird

At the final battle when Voldemort is defeated and Harry becomes the Master of Death with all 3 Hallows in his possession, he gains his past memories…or rather, he gains the past memories of the last Master of Death, himself, before he gave his Hallows away and entrusted like with a Horcrux, his soul to the pieces and let himself fade away to have his duties carried on by his minions but due to the magic he'd used for the pieces, he was able to be reborn as a human himself and his Hallows would be drawn to him so he could eventually get them back. Before he did this though and entrusted his soul to the hallows in a manner similar to a Horcrux, he had one trusted servant and fellow, the only person he considered his friend, and lover at times, that he wanted to bring with him, and when the man said yes, he knew that though they would be reborn, he hoped that the other would always come about with the beautiful silver-white hair that was so distinctively his Dragon's.

* * *

Voldemort's wand, the Elder Wand came soaring through the hair towards him. Even if the Expelliarmus spell didn't always bring the wand directly to hand, Harry still would have been able to catch it. Tired though he was, such a simple task was and would always be quite a simple feat for his highly accomplished Seeker skills.

However, it wasn't tiredness but the rush of magic that suddenly infused his very veins that almost made him drop the wand he now held.

Instinctively, his grip tightened as his mind was sent far away, back into the past, and more specifically, into his past life.

How could he have forgotten over the years?

When he'd known he'd be able to be reborn as a human, he'd known and craved for the feelings of humanity it would give him. But he hadn't thought it would take him this long to be reborn.

His hand tightened on his wand again before relaxing as his mind, his original wand that was, now that his now-human self had found itself a new wand, and emotions continued to work through his new-no his old memories, thinking them through.

The Peverell brothers...that it felt like he'd just given those pieces of his soul, the Hallows, to…why, it felt like it had only been a few hours ago…

But no, it hadn't been. Instead, it had been so terribly long ago that the Peverell brothers were but a legend. They were literally written into a book of fairy tales. And everyone had forgotten that he, Death, was not just a character in a book. They had forgotten that he had used to walk among witches and wizards and even appeared to the odd muggle once upon a time.

It appeared that his little vacation to experience the human world and be reborn and live life had gone both very well and also hadn't quite worked out as he had thought it would.

No matter. His soul had remembered it's past. He may be Harry Potter, but he was truly Death, and while navigating those two parts of himself would take a bit of trickery and deception to ensure no one realized who he was, he could manage.

Now he just needed to find his Dragon. If he had been successfully reborn, he knew that his soul-bound partner would have been too. The other would have been drawn to his now-human self.

Death took a moment to review Harry Potter's, or rather, _his_ human self's memories, and while everyone else was still stunned silent, he made the first sound before everyone else started cheering about the death of Voldemort, for he had just realized that he knew exactly where to find his Dragon.

Although, considering how badly the relationship was between his human self's reincarnation and the other, perhaps he would have a bit more trouble navigating this new sweet brief life as a human than he thought he would.

What would the proud and noble Draco Malfoy say and feel should the Golden Boy Harry Potter start trying to talk to, garner trust from, and even court him?

Harry smiled, and let the people around him think it was due to the silly battle he'd, apparently, just won for them. Lifting the wand, _his_ rightful wand, high he silently plotted as the two friends of Harry Potter came running up to hug him.

Death took a moment to relish the feel of a human's touch. These feelings were the entire reason he had diluted his power into those Hallows and made sure his soul could be reborn, after all. He enjoyed them. They were everything he had longed for, and he almost found himself lost in the precious feelings of warmth and comfort before he heard the soft hoot of an owl and looked up to see the ghostly spectre of a snowy white bird dip down to fly close by and give him an enquiring but familiar look.

Hedwig….she'd come back to him. In that moment, he felt the joy Harry Potter would have felt to see his beloved owl again. Pure unadulterated joy. This was what it felt like. This was everything he'd wanted. Then he caught himself as he remembered his new plan, and what he would have to do moving forward. He'd gotten what he wanted. He had his new human body, and he'd earned the right to have this experience before he returned to his duties. He got his deal and it had worked nearly perfectly. Too bad he'd lost a few hundred years of time, but this was worth it. He now just needed to act the part of his human self or he might just lose out if anyone caught on that he'd remembered his past life. Then, well, he didn't quite know what would happen as the deal had been struck quickly when he'd had his spur of the moment idea to give away his true Hallows instead of copies when the mortal wizards had asked for them, but he knew that the one he'd struck the deal with would likely not be happy to learn that mortals knew the truth of who he was if he wasn't careful and it got out.

So, he took a deep breath and he firmed himself. He made sure his face had settled into the expression he was sure that the two clinging to him expected, and prepared to act like their Harry Potter for as long as it took for him to get to his Dragon. Then, why… then, he could have a bit of fun.

He had earned this second life, after all.

* * *

 **...I solemnly swear that I won't just leave this story and not update it for, like, a million years.**

 **What do you think Death did to get this chance at living as a human? Who do you think he struck the deal with? What role did this Dragon character play in his old life? Do you think he will actually abandon Hermione and Ron? How will he get close to Draco especially with the Dark Lord's fall? Will Draco ever trust him? How will he get him to trust him? And will any of Harry's personality survive this sudden reassertion of Death's memories? What does Harry actually being Mister Death mean for him and his role as Harry Potter Saviour of the Wizarding World mean now? What other new powers do you think the Master of Death/Mister Death/ Death will have?**


End file.
